Monster
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: Songfic - POV. Supongo que nadie puede olvidar una muerte, especialmente si es la tuya a manos de un monstruo...***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Basado en la canción Monster de Lady Gaga; [lime/gore][MinaxYaten]


**ADVERTENCIA: contiene lime**

 _He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

Él se comió mi corazón, y me arrebató con ello la vida; no sé dónde está. Desde aquella noche en que vi sus ojos verdes por última vez, no he sabido nada de él.

Tal vez, solo hizo su trabajo; me arrastró con él a las sombras, y luego, quizá, arrastre más y más personas, mientras yo, bueno, no estoy en la oscuridad, pero tampoco veo la luz.

 _He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

Nunca podré olvidar todo aquello que pasó. Supongo que nadie olvidaría su muerte, mucho menos cuando mueres en las manos de la persona de la que te has enamorado.

No me arrepiento. Nadie debe arrepentirse de amar a alguien, pero necesito ayuda, ¡Dios! Si tan solo pudiera descansar… si tan solo hubiera sabido todo lo que ocurriría, estaría abrazando mis sueños en estos momentos.

 _Look at him_

 _Look at me_

 _That boy is bad and honestly_

 _He's a wolf in disguise_

 _But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

Todo comenzó una divertida noche de sábado, la cual debía de ser como cualquier otra. Mis amigas y yo acostumbrábamos ir a la disco.

No era que nos gustara beber, más bien, íbamos porque nos encantaba bailar; extraño mover mis pies al compás de la música…

\- ¡Una soda más por favor! – dije animada al bartender, que ya nos conocía

\- ¿Solo una soda linda? Les ofrezco un Martini a ti y a tus amigas – dijo él.

\- No Andrew ¡Cómo crees! – reí – además necesitamos hidratarnos

\- Está bien Mina, se las reservaré para el próximo sábado.

\- ¡Gracias! – sonreí

Las chicas me alcanzaron en la barra

\- Wow Mina cómo baila el chico de allá – dijo Rei, señalando a un guapo rubio con quien había estado bailando – ¡me dejó muerta!

\- Si lo sé, es todo un experto – asentí, mientras veía a mi pareja de baile, un guapo platinado de cabello lacio que le llegaba a los hombros.

\- Estoy tan cansada – comentó Lita, quien también había estado bailando con un castaño de cabello ondulado.

\- Yo igual – respondí, mientras les daba sus bebidas.

Amy y Serena se acercaron con sus respectivas parejas a beber soda.

De repente los vi entrar: eran tres apuestos chicos, desconocidos por todos (íbamos cada fin a la misma disco, era obvio que conocíamos a los concurrentes).

Los tres tenían cabello largo, pero de distinto tono. Uno era pelinegro, el otro castaño y el otro platinado. Sus ropas eran pegadas, dejando ver sus bien moldeados músculos y llevaban aretes.

El pelinegro llevaba aretes de media luna y parecía el líder, los otros llevaban aretes más discretos.

Pasearon la vista por el lugar y yo no pude evitar apreciar aquellos hermosos especímenes, sintiéndome atraída por el platinado.

Instantáneamente, como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo hubiera alertado, se volvió hacia mí, mirándome profundamente.

\- ¿Ya encontraste a "alguien"? – le preguntó el pelinegro al notar aquél contacto

\- Por supuesto – respondió el platinado. Un extraño brillo rojizo se apoderó de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

\- Yaten, ten cuidado. No permitas que nos descubran – le advirtió el castaño.

\- Tranquilo. "Ella" será pan comido.

Con paso seguro lo vi atravesar el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia mi. Era como un lobo, sigiloso, preparándose para atacar a su presa. Sabía que era malo, pero había algo en él que me había atrapado; el destello de sus malignos ojos verdes me hipnotizó.

 _I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

 _She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

 _We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall_

 _But sometime tells me that I've seen him yeah._

\- Serena – le llamé a mi amiga

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Los conoces? – pregunté, señalándole al trio

\- No. Nunca antes los había visto. ¡Pero oye! El pelinegro no está nada mal – dijo, coqueteándole al chico de los aretes de media luna, mientras él respondía el coqueteo.

\- Buenas noches preciosa – el platinado había llegado hasta mí - ¿bailamos?

Su voz era tan profunda y varonil, y esa sonrisa que me brindó tan encantadora. Era lógico que fuera un maestro en el arte de la seducción, y yo, que me creía la Diosa del Amor, acepté el juego, sin saber que sería mi perdición.

\- Por supuesto – le contesté con coquetería.

Me arrastró a la pista de baile; sus movimientos eran cadenciosos y seductores, en perfecta sincronía al compás de la música.

No me costó trabajo seguirle el ritmo, y en un momento, me vi atrapada entre sus brazos. Nuestras respiraciones eran entre cortadas, mientras su perfume me embriago los sentidos, haciéndome tocar el paraíso.

Con cada movimiento, era como si estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca, y pronto un beso me quemó el cuello. Me di vuelta y encaré esa mirada obnibulada por el deseo.

Recorrió mi cuerpo, atrayéndome contra sí, mientras yo pude evitar sentir la sal de su sudor en mis labios. Lo quería, lo quería solo para mi.

\- ¿Nos hemos visto antes? – pregunté

\- No lo creo, preciosa – rosó mis labios con los suyos, incitándome a más.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Tengo muchos nombres, pero para ti, soy Yaten. ¿Y tú?

Sentí su deliciosa lengua probar mi lóbulo; un cosquilleo embargó todo mi cuerpo.

\- Mina – respondí casi en un gemido

\- Nos vemos pronto, Mina – y me robó un beso.

El estar entre sus brazos, mientras sus labios devoraban los mios, fue un sueño. Obviamente el chico con el que yo había ido a la disco se enojó, pero igual no me importó, en ese momento, Yaten se había vuelto mi todo.

Y después de eso, brindándome una encantadora sonrisa, se fue, dejándome parada en medio de la pista, mientras él y sus compañeros salían del lugar.

Tengo que verlo, ¡quiero verlo otra vez!

 _That boy is a monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

\- ¡Es un monstruo! – exclamé

\- ¡Mina! ¿Por qué dices eso? – me preguntaron mis amigas.

Nos encontrábamos en el patio de la universidad conversando sobre nuestra experiencia con los desconocidos en la disco.

\- ¡Porque lo es! – respondí convencida - él me ha embrujado con su forma de mirarme y moverse. Me ha hecho desearlo tanto…

\- Yo creo que es pura lujuria tuya – agregó Lita – porque ese chico no estaba nada mal y se movían de infarto.

 _That boy is a monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

\- Si, tal vez es lujuria, pero también hay algo más… algo que raya en el amor

\- ¿Cómo puedes sentirte enamorada de alguien que apenas conoces? – me preguntó Rei – pensé que amabas a Malachite.

\- Si, lo amo, pero…

\- Yo la entiendo – dijo Serena – porque me sentí igual de atraída al pelinegro – suspiró

\- Y el castaño también era muy guapo – dijo ruborizada Amy

\- ¿Al menos saben sus nombres? – preguntó Rei rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Seiya! – gritó Serena

\- Taiki – dijo Amy

\- Yaten – respondí.

 _He ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

No nos percatamos que a lo lejos, en la copa más alta de uno de los árboles, tres figuras nos vigilaban.

Taiki, el castaño, estaba recargado sobre el tronco del árbol, con un pie recargado en éste. Yaten, el platinado, estaba agazapado en la rama y Seiya, el pelinegro, más a la orilla de la rama, parado, cruzado de brazos.

\- Me gusta esa chica – dijo Yaten mientras me observaba, entornando sus ojos con malicia.

\- Se me hacen muy simples – contestó Taiki

\- La rubia de coletas no está nada mal – agregó Seiya

\- Con qué poca cosa se conforman – Taiki rodó los ojos.

\- Pues la peliazul no es la octava maravilla hermanito – le contestó mordaz el pelinegro.

\- Pero por lo menos está más a mi altura que se par de rubias tontas – agregó engreído el castaño.

\- De todos modos yo solo me divertiré con ese Bombón – dijo Seiya, relamiéndose los labios – no es digna de que me la lleve.

Pronto, ambos cayeron en cuenta que su hermano y compañero había estado callado.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu presa Yaten? – le preguntó Taiki

\- Es tan perfecta, que me la podría llevar al mismo infierno.

\- Habiendo otras mujeres tan "dignas" y tu escoges a la más simple de todas – le reprochó Seiya - ¿Crees que te lo permitan?

\- No me importa – respondió secamente el platinado, sin quitar la vista de mí – su alma será mía.

 _He licked his lips said to me_

 _Girl you look good enough to eat_

 _Put his arms around me_

 _Said boy now get your paws right off me_

Al sábado siguiente, mis amigas y yo regresamos a la disco con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a esos chicos.

Sentí como mi corazón se aceleró cuando lo vi, acercándose de nuevo hacia mí y llevándome a la pista.

\- Es un gusto volverte a ver Mina – susurró

\- El gusto es mio – respondí

Comenzamos a bailar, tan perfectamente y en total sincronía al compás de la música, como si fuéramos uno solo.

\- Deseaba tanto que fuera sábado – le dije

\- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué? – me preguntó él con una sonrisa

\- Para poder verte

\- Preciosa, que descortés he sido. Te dejo mi tarjeta – y la puso ardientemente entre mis senos – así, nos veremos cuando tú quieras.

\- Lo miré sorprendida por aquella acción tan atrevida, pero, ¿Quién no podría sucumbir a sus encantos? Pronto, él se relamió los labios y se acercó a mi oído.

\- Te ves bastante bien, como para comerte

Un cosquilleo violento se apoderó de mi entrepierna, y parecía que lo sabía, pues, triunfante, dirigió su atrevida mano a mi intimidad, haciendo a un lado mis bragas y rasgándome cruelmente "ahí"

Solté un gemido que él disfrutó, y lo único que atiné a decir fue:

\- Ahora mismo tienes tus garras sobre mí.

 _That boy is a monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

Los días posteriores creció mi imperiosa necesidad y deseo por verlo, y obvio, le marqué.

Estuvimos saliendo; era todo perfecto. La persona más romántica del mundo. Y sorprendentemente, no mostraba aquella actitud tan salvaje de la disco, aunque, sinceramente, yo extrañaba mucho.

 _That boy is a monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

"Ese chico es un monstruo" me alertaba mi subconsciente. Sí, tengo que admitir, que había algo muy extraño en él.

Ejercía una fuerza sobrenatural en mí que me hacía desearlo con locura y pasión. Sé que el amor no florece de un día para el otro tan fuertemente, pero era lo que yo sentía por él, un profundo amor que me hacía necesitarlo cada día más y más, aunque, realmente, lo que no sabía, es que estaba acabando con mi vida.

 _He ate my heart_

 _He ate my heart_

 _Instead, he's a monster in my bed._

La primera vez que lo hicimos fue en mi casa. Llevábamos un mes saliendo, así que decidí entregarme a él.

Al principio, fue muy lindo, bueno de hecho, estoy segura que me lo hizo con el mismo amor con el cual yo me entregué a él, pero había algo extraño.

Las últimas embestidas fueron salvajes, y yo comencé a sentir dolor. Le pedí que se detuviera, pero no me hizo caso.

El orgasmo nos llegó a ambos, pero a mí más que el cuerpo, me dolía el alma.

Se desplomó junto a mí, comenzando a limpiar mis lágrimas a besos, pidiéndome perdón si me había herido, disculpándose por haberse cegado por la pasión que yo despertaba en él.

De repente, un brillo rojo sangre cubrió su mirada. Paré de llorar, mirándolo sorprendida.

Él se quedó tan sorprendido como yo, preguntándome que me sucedía. Le dije que nada, que todo estaba bien.

Él me abrazó, acurrucándome contra su pecho, mientras mi subconsciente no para de decirme "¡Hay un monstruo en tu cama!"

 _Wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

 _Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

 _We French kissed on a subway train_

 _He tore my clothes right off_

 _He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

Quince días después fuimos a la disco como de costumbre. Había cortado con Malachite y ahora Yaten era mi pareja en turno. Serena y Amy hicieron lo mismo con Darien y Ziocite y ahora salían con Seiya y Taiki, los hermanos de Yaten.

Fuimos todos a bailar. Yaten me arrastró a la pista.

Sabía en mi fuero interno que algo estaba por suceder; una extraña melancolía se había apoderado de mí, pero solo quería bailar y ser feliz, tal vez, por última vez.

Yaten me jaló fuertemente contra él, susurrándome al oído que me deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie.

No pude evitar excitarme, besándolo salvajemente.

\- Vamos a mi casa – me propuso, lleno de deseo.

\- Sí – le respondí, hipnotizada por él.

No les dije nada a mis amigas, pero sé que para ellas eso fue raro, pues no nos quitaron la mirada cuando salimos del lugar.

Nos dirigimos a la estación más alejada y desolada del tren subterráneo.

\- ¿Es necesario que tomemos esa línea? – preguntó un poco asustada, abrazando mi bolso.

\- Si preciosa, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – su mirada brilló en forma siniestra.

\- No – titubee

A pesar de llevar mi chamarra de cuero negra, un horrible frio se apoderó de mí; si es verdad, iba de mini falda y zapatillas, pero el frio no era tanto como para titiritar.

Él llevaba una chamarra de estilo chopper negra y pantalones de mezclilla obscuros. Se veía condenadamente sexy, pero a la vez, siniestro.

\- Yaten – lo llamé, aferrándome a su brazo – esto está muy solitario…

\- Esa es la idea – me dijo

Lo miré sorprendida, pero no me dio tiempo para más.

Yaten me jaló con fuerza hacia el andén y me recargó contra la pared, besándome salvajemente mientras recorría frenéticamente mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Me amas? – me preguntó, mientras me besaba el cuello

\- Si – respondí con un hilo de voz… apenas y podía contestar, presa de la excitación, pero también del miedo.

\- ¿De verdad Mina? – preguntó, mientras bajaba hasta mis senos y ponía entre mis piernas su pierna, a modo de separarlas.

\- Por supuesto Yaten – gemí, cosa que lo excitó de más.

Yaten subió el rostro y me miró a los ojos, sonriendo de forma retorcida. Algo me puso alerta en ese momento, lo amaba demasiado, pero también le temía.

\- Serás mía entonces

Comenzó a estrujar mis senos mientras sus manos viajaban por debajo de mi falda y me apretaba los glúteos.

Su actitud comenzaba a incomodarme, aunque, paradójicamente, también me gustaba.

\- ¡Yaten basta! Me estas lastimando – sollocé, mientras intentaba zafarme de él.

\- No preciosa, esto no va a terminar aquí – me miró con fiereza – eres mía Mina, por toda la eternidad.

Volvió a besarme de la misma manera, bajando por mi mentón hasta llegar al cuello, el cual mordía y chupaba.

Yo estaba aterrada; una parte de mi pedía más de aquel salvaje encuentro, pero otra decía que parara, que estaba en peligro.

Con una fuerza brutal, me arrancó la ropa, quedando totalmente desnuda frente a él. Me recorrió con mirada lasciva para después, de manera violenta atacarme.

\- ¡Ah! – no pude evitar gritar, mezcla de terror y placer - ¡Basta por favor! ¡Ten piedad! – le grité.

Con horror vi cómo sus preciosos ojos verdes ahora eran rojo sangre y una maldita cola emergía detrás de él; era plateada, al igual que su cabello.

\- ¿Piedad me has pedido? – preguntó intimidantemente - ¡Nadie tuvo piedad de mí! ¿Por qué me debería apiadar de ti? Esto es lo que te gusta Mina, y es lo que te voy a dar – me tomó fuertemente de la barbilla, lastimándome – te voy a llevar conmigo al infierno.

Caímos al piso; él se movía con frenesí mientras yo gritaba llena de horror, cosa que excitaba cada vez más a Yaten, si es que así se llama.

\- Me encantas Mina – bufaba, mientras se movía violentamente

\- ¡Basta Yaten por favor! – lloraba.

Pronto, un dolor insoportable se hizo presente en mi pecho, algo realmente indescriptible, que me arrancó un grito horrendo.

Vi como él alzaba sus malditas manos, entre las cuales tenía apresado mi corazón aún palpitante.

No entendía como aún seguía viva, si él me lo había arrancado. Le dio un mordisco que me dolió hasta el alma; sus ojos habían vuelto a ser aquellas hermosas esmeraldas de las cuáles me había enamorado.

Las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, mientras él, acercaba su ensangrentada boca a mi oído, susurrándome escalofriantemente:

\- Éste es el precio del amor

Para después, rozar mis labios con los suyos, y antes de darme un beso, comenzó a absorber mi alma.

Yo seguía llorando mientras veía como aquel engendro devoraba lentamente mi alma; a lo lejos, escuché los gritos de terror de mis amigas y poco a poco todo se fue volviendo obscuro, hasta que solo pude ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes fríos como el hielo, sin ninguna sola expresión, y después, el silencio y la penumbra total.

 _He ate my heart_

 _(I love that girl)_

 _He ate my heart_

 _(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

No sé qué pasó después. No sé qué ocurrió con mis amigas, no sé si Seiya y Taiki les hicieron lo mismo o solo yo fui la víctima.

Él era un monstruo, un ente maligno que se alimentaba de las almas de sus víctimas, los tres lo eran y yo fui una de ellas. Debí haber escuchado a mi subconsciente que me alertaba del peligro inminente, pero no lo hice, simplemente me enamoré, me dejé llevar por el sentimiento que aquél hermoso joven de ojos verdes y cabello platinado había despertado en mí, condenándome al fuego eterno, y yo, ahora, simplemente quiero paz.

 _That boy is a monster_

 _That boy is a monster_

* * *

Happy Halloween Bombones!

Cómo se la están pasando? Espero que bien! Bueno aquí les dejo este songfic de terror que espero sea de su agrado.

Ya que estamos con la onda de los íncubos y eso, la misma descripción demoniaca que tienen los chicos aquí la tendrán en Lovers (si, tomé prestado las apariencias físicas :P)

No se olviden de pasar por mi página en FB, me encunetran como Gabiusa Kou y de leer **Tentación (MxY)** y **Lovers (TxA)**.

Besos estelares y cuidado con las brujas esta noche ;)


End file.
